zenderaelfandomcom-20200213-history
Everea
Everea, the Holy Country, is located in the southwest corner of the continent. It is bordered by Safta to the north, along the Kanareh, and Pakerion to the East, along the Borderline. It is the home of Clerics, Hunters, and Paladins. Overview Sporting Tudor construction with worn red bricks, elegant spires and busy, cobblestone streets, its cities are built to fence in nature, with underbrush and wild vegetation breaking through in even the most civilized of towns. Unlike Pakerion's unchecked growth, Everea's incorporated plantlife is carefully tended, kept in its place like well-behaved lions in cages. The land itself can be described as mildly hilly to rolling, usually green, suffering regular seasons and with a mix of deciduous and evergreen trees. Flora and fauna are typical, if not boring: rabbits, deer, elk. Sometimes the occasional water fowl. However, it does have its share of monstrous wildlife and scattered dungeons. There are three rivers in the country, none are named, but they form a triangle around its capital, Bastan. Because Everea is the holy country, there are stricter bounties placed on violating character's heads, as well as an overall sense that you don't belong unless you are faithful to Xumurdad. Minor Gods are frowned upon in this region. Bastan Everea's capital, Bastan, is a city surrounded by rivers, and nature consistently interrupts the flow of its classic Tudor architecture. Buildings have trees forming an entire corner, or bushes that look like wigs on their roofs. The religious fervor here is strong, with the focal point of Bastan being the church, located in the northern part of the city at the "head" of the isosceles triangle formed by the rivers. The church itself has an architecture that cannot be described in OOG terms. With pointed roofs and harrowing, floor to ceiling stained glass panels, the church is a multi-faceted dreamwork of color and light. Deciduous trees line every spire. Every spire, all ten of them, is connected by intricate, cobblestone pathways littered with nature and beauty. Flowers that cannot be glimpsed anywhere else in world bloom and flutter in the breeze. There is a forever calm. In the center of the collection of faceted spires lies an enormous tree with the likeness of Xumurdad carved into its bark. It's said it happened through lightning. In fall, the city is a myriad of deep reds and shocking oranges. It is a major tourist attraction for citizens from all over the world of Zenderael, and many festivals and street markets occur during this time. Currently, most of the city is a massive sinkhole with no apparent bottom. The southeastern quarter vanished without warning on April 3rd (appearing in Fall City). The southwestern quarter suffered earthquakes, sinkholes, and general destruction starting on April 24th, before disappearing on April 30th (also appearing in Fall City). The northwestern quarter, including Queen Omid's castle, disappeared into Fall City on May 28th. Xumurdad's Tree In the church there is a large room, open to the sky, with a massive tree growing from the center of the floor. The tree itself is a familiar sight to anybody who's played the MMO. It shows up in promotional art, loading screens, and of course the model of the church itself. The tree's species is indistinguishable, but the wood is dark and rough and the trunk so wide around it would take twenty men standing hand-in-hand to circle it. Players cannot access the room itself. They can only see the tree from the balcony lining the walls above, which does not give a clear view of the tree's base. At the base is where the outline of Xumurdad is carved into the tree. The outline begins at the hips, and shows a slender, sexless frame, its arms fading into the trunk at the elbows, with a face that has the bare minimum of detail to imply its features. Its eyes are closed as if in rest. Overall, it gives the impression of some being sleeping half-buried within the trunk. Most notably, there are places in the carving where a soft glow shines through the bark. It has not always been this way, and any clerics or paladins or other characters who may be granted access to the interior of the church may take note of this change. * A dark reddish brown, nestled within the lower edges of the ribcage, slightly toward the left. Began March 5th. * A somber blue, in the lower abdomen forming a shape reminiscent of a streamer pinned up at two corners, a squarish sort of shape with no bottom edge. Began April 2nd. * A dark reddish purple, oblong, where the space between the legs would be. Began April 29th. *A bright green in an upside-down triangle with rounded edges, nestled at the center of the pelvic floor. Began April 30th. *A dull brown throughout the skull cavity. Began May 28th. *A desaturated green filling the space beneath the ribs in symmetrical oblong shapes on either side of the ribcage. Queen Omid Queen Omid is seen as something of a token leader. Her utilization as ruler of the kingdom is often undermined by the Vahishta, a truly spiritual and terrifying leader who commands most of both Bastan and the country's loyalty. If the Vahishta and Omid were to disagree, (which wisely, they have yet to do), the country would side with the Vahishta. There is no doubt. She is known for having a temper and throwing her weight around to get things done, even when it would work against her. She cares about her country, but her anger can lead her toward rash decisions that the Vahishta must mitigate. =Headcanon= Cleric Housing (The Guindo) Clerics may be housed in the sprawling expanse of the church, most of them in private rooms called dorms. They are fed by way of the church's kitchens, and cleaning duties are shared amongst the occupants of the dorms. The Hunter Guild Base (Mini) The hunter base is located at the edge of southwestern Everea, carved into the cliffside overlooking the sea. Nerabast (The Guindo) A small town in southwest Everea, known for orange trees that bear fruit year round through magical intervention. Famous for many orange-based foods and drinks. Paladin Facilities (The Guindo, Myf) The paladin barracks are in the northeast section of town, not far from paladin HQ and the church. They are split into shared bays with rows of beds, housing the lower ranking soldiers, and single or double rooms, housing the higher ranking soldiers or those willing to take a hit to their paycheck for the cost of a private room. Private rooms are referred to as dorms. Paladin HQ, where the Spenta does his business, is located between the dorms and the church, and is also where the training grounds and armory can be found. Banshee Cove Once an in-game dungeon (that dropped decent defense paladin gear). Banshee Cove is an underground lake nestled toward northwest Everea. The entrance is well hidden, but clued at by some of the more out of place, aquatic monsters that roam nearby. Fighting in Banshee Cove is precarious business because 3/4 of everything is water.